Many people are unable to lose weight even when they are dieting and/or excercising for that purpose. The simple answer to weight reduction is that calories expended must exceed calories consumed. But how is a person to know how much he or she is to exercise and how few calories he or she is to consume in order to lose weight at a desired rate? Some charts are available by which calories consumed can be compared with calories expended. Computer programs are also available to help show this comparision. Working with these aids can be complicated and boring. Computers are expensive.
What is needed is a simple, inexpensive device with which a person with a weight problem can easily record on a daily basis the calories consumed and expended and immediately see the impact of that consumption and expenditure on his or her weight over a period of time. That device should be such that it can be placed on the dining table to remind the operator how he or she is doing in terms of weight gain or loss.